


Quiet me with your lips

by MarOcean



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Boot Worship, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarOcean/pseuds/MarOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You moaned my name,” Hux said. It wasn't a question. “Have you have no shame?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet me with your lips

Heavy footsteps echoed through the walls of the empty corridors.

Hux tried controlling his breathing, exhaling some from his nose. He should not lose composure, he told himself, not in a thing so insignificant as this.

I wasn't even a surprise anymore now, when he had walked this afternoon, chin up and questioning eyes, and found himself regarding a completely destroyed control room, some crew members lying on the floor that Hux supposed would have to be replaced later.

Hux felt unrespected, he felt as Ren didn't know _who_ was really in charge here. Snoke had put them both as equals, but Hux knew better that they were not; if it wasn't for The Force that Ren so happened to possess, Ren would be nothing. Hux had made his way up, trained in The Academy, and _gained_ his title. Unlike Ren that couldn't even control his rage.

He stopped his train of thoughts when a familiar door stood in front of him. Hux knew the door code of Ren's private quarters, despite it, he decided to knock first.

His fist wasn't halfway through when a sound escaped the room. All of his movements stopped his fist still in the air just in front of the door. His eyes widen in realization, he swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry.

_Had de just heard…?_

A moan came from the other side of the door, followed by several others, failing at what he could guess was an attempt to repressing them.

Hux lowered his hand to his side. Glancing over to see if anyone was in the corridors, still knowing no one will be in there. Hux considered to leave, to give some privacy to the Knight that sounded so desperate. Ren's moans became erratic, and Hux could feel his pants tightening just from the whimpers the air invaded.

“Fuck…Hux” he heard

And he knew the exact thing he had to do.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren cursed as he carelessly unbuckled his belt.

He suddenly felt as if his clothes were suffocating him, too many layers laid out on him. He removed his shirt and threw it next to a leather chair in front of the bed.

He felt ashamed, how he was already sweating, his ragged breathing, the urged to rub himself desperately in something. Kylo could feel himself hardening just of the thought of that, the precome staining his underpants. He groaned, opening his nightstand and pulling out a half bottle of lube.

His back hit the mattress, the soft cold covers underneath him a momentary relief to his hot skin.

He opened the lube, smearing some in his hand, his boxers were down into his knees. He trembled as his lubed hand gripped his cock, and Kylo bit the back of his hand just for him not to scream for pleasure.

_How desperate he was._

He moved his fist up and down, the feeling making him threw his head back. He tried not to enjoy it, to just get off quickly, not to think about it, not to think about him. Kylo cursed himself as images started flowing in his vision. _Pale freckled hands holding his long hair, nails digging in his back followed by the dripping of blood, fingers gripping his thighs._

His moans couldn't hold, there was a part of him trembling in shame, aware of what he was doing, desperately of relief as he moaned like a whore.

_How he wanted to be fucked so bad._

Kylo groaned, this wasn't enough, he needed more, craved something to be replaced besides him.

His free hand ran slowly through his skin, his stomach and finally his collarbone, he took a deep breath before his own finger pressed on his throat. A shock ran up his spine, his fist stroking his cock faster, his fingers pressing harder, not wanting to stop what seemed the only thing that was enough to get him to the edge. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine those weren't his hands, small pale ones pressed harder, roamed into his body and stroked his cock, red would be the last thing he would see before he passed out.

“Fuck…Hux” he moaned with the last breath he had.

He could feel tears in his eyes, struggling to gasp for air he didn't have.

“Have you have no shame, Ren?”

Kylo's eyes flew open.

Hux stood in the door frame, eyes looking away anywhere in the room instead of him. He closed the door behind him, making his way into the room, arms clasped back.

Kylo could feel his cheeks heat up, and he quickly covered himself with the sheets beneath him, still knowing how useless it was. Hux had seen him, had heard him, the sounds he tried so hard to repress. Anger started boiling inside him, the fact that Hux had found him in this state: so exposed and vulnerable. Kylo clenched his fists and stared at Hux who had now was few feet in front of the bed.

“What are you doing here, Hux?” Kylo gritted his teeth, he tried to sound threatening, not to show the shame he felt of been discovered doing something so degrading as this, but his cock twitched underneath the sheets, seeing the figure he was fantasizing about a few moments ago so close to him. Hux didn't respond, instead, his gloved hand caresses the leather chair standing next to the General.

“How did you entered my quarters? I asked you, what are you doing here?! Get out!” Kylo didn't notice he was screaming at the last word, not from anger but of embarrassment.

After all this time, finally, Hux looked at Kylo. Blue eyes, pupils wide like a wild animal, but that was the only thing that gave away his loss of control.

“You moaned my name,” Hux said. It wasn't a question.

Kylo shut his mouth immediately, he stared at his hands instead of him. Kylo expected to get insulted, for Hux to be disgusted, for him to leave. Instead, a dark deep chuckle invaded the room. Kylo looked up, he had never heard the General laugh, and he didn't expect him to, especially not in a situation like this.

“I didn't knew you were such a slut” Hux continued in a harsh tone that made Kylo whimper. He could feel the sheet covering him stained with precome.

Hux threw a quick glance at him, before sitting on the leather chair he was carelessly earlier. He extended his arms and crossed his legs. The position of the chair gave him a perfect view of the bed.

“What are you-“

“I want to see you” Hux interrupted, tilting his head and reclining it on his fist “Continue. Entertain me, Ren”

Kylo swallowed hard, not sure if to do as Hux said. His cock arched, almost hurt and he could feel Hux´s eyes on him as he slowly removed the sheets covering him.

_So hard already? It seems my intrusion didn't affect you. You are enjoying this, don't you?_

Kylo whined, Hux's thoughts started to invade his mind, and he couldn't do anything else than just take them. The sweet whispers in his head were richer than the real ones Hux emitted. Fort the first time in his life; Kylo saw The Force as a weakness of his desires.

His hand found his cock and moved it faster, biting his tongue to keep away Hux hearing him. Kylo didn't dare to see him, but he could feel him, the piercing eyes watching every movement, every breath his mouth gasped, every mole surrounding his skin, every drop of sweat in his muscles.

_Did you imagine my hands on your skin? Replace the touch from mine? Of course, you did, but you couldn´t. You know you couldn´t manage the real thing, you needed more of what you could get. What a slut you are. Not being able to get enough._

Kylo threw his head back, his fingers smearing pre-come over the head of his cock. His other hand traveled to his balls and massaged them, Kylo´s hand wanted to go further, but somehow he couldn't. He didn't have permission. Kylo risked seeing The General, a small glance at him, hoping he would know what he was asking for. Hux sat on the chair and seemed nothing affected from this. He still is on his completely uniform and hair; observing a completely opposite from him, Kylo completely naked, tousled hair sticking on his forehead caused by the sweat on his body.

_Spread your legs and turn your back. I want to see as you fuck yourself with your fingers._

Kylo did as he was told and found himself standing on his fours. His fingers traveled to his entrance, the lube making it easier.

_I can see your legs giving out, trembling, not being able to hold yourself. Your hole twitching. Are your fingers not enough? Do you want me to fuck you? To fill you?_

He opened himself more and more, burying his head on the blankets when he touched a certain sensitive spot.

_You should see yourself right now, whining like a bitch in heat. All presented to me, wanting, pleading for my cock to be inside you._

Kylo started to breathe heavenly, feeling himself closer, moving his fingers faster.

“P-please” Kylo managed to choke out.

_Please what? I want to hear you say it._

“Please… fuck me General” he cried out.

_Then prove me you are worth it._

Kylo swallowed hard, removing his fingers off him. His legs ached and trembled. When he wanted to support his feet on the floor, his legs gave out and fell down on the cold hard surface. Kylo looked up to Hux, who seemed undisturbed by this, still watching him with bored eyes.

Kylo couldn't move, his legs hurt.With a groan, he started crawling up to the chair, his knees scraping the cold floor antagonizing slowly. The General opened his crossed legs, inviting Kylo.

He stopped at the sight of a leather boot. His trembling hands took the boot and he reclines his head momentary on it. Kylo faced Hux, locking eyes when he covered the tip of the boot with his lips. He savors the taste of leather on his tongue, Licking it up and down. He wanted to show the General what could he do with his mouth. His hands trailed further, into Hux´s legs and tights. His head caresses itself on them. He could see the unmistakable bulge on Hux´s clothing, Kylo´s hands unbuttoning his pants. The outline of his cock visible on his boxers and Kylo couldn't help but to bury himself on them, licking his cock through the underwear.

He heard Hux sigh above him. Kylo teased the waistband of Hux´s boxers with both thumbs, freeing Hux´s hard cock. Kylo wrapped his fingers around Hux and gave a few experimental strokes before taking him in his mouth. He sucked the head and trailed his length with his tongue. Kylo tries to take him all, the slurping sounds obscenely in the room. He can feel the taste of salt and sweat mixed with his saliva on his mouth.

He feels Hux´s hands on his hair, gripping him tight. Kylo couldn't help but look up, and he sees Hux barely containing himself: cheeks bright and gritted teeth.

_Now who's the needy whore, Hux?_

The grip in his hair tightened, holding him down harder.

“S-shut up” Hux thrust his hips up into his mouth. Kylo holds Hux´s tights, trying to push him back, to be able to breathe, but Hux holds him down, fucking his mouth.

Kylo barely managed to choke out some inaudible noises as he felt the head of Hux's cock on his throat. He ignores his gag reflex and watches Hux. He moves his head at a hard pace and a grunt escapes his lips. Kylo rubs himself into the floor, his cock arching desperately wanting to be touch. A hand leaves Hux tights, planning to get off while Hux's cock is fucking his mouth. Kylo could only give a pump on his fist, before the General´s hands were grabbing him from his hair, his cock sliding from his slips with an obscenely wet pop.

_I didn't tell you could touch yourself._

Hux's pants and briefs were down to his knees, he urged Kylo into his feet. Hux grabbed Kylo hair on his fist, and forced Kylo into his lap. Hux´s eyes roamed Kylo's body, he traced with his hands his toned stomach and arm.

“Do you want me to fuck you” Hux whispers, blue eyes glancing into his. He doesn't use The Force anymore, and his sweet voice sends shivers up his spine.

“Please,” Kylo says, his hand grabs Hux´s cock and he angles his hips. Hux fingers are on him, and Kylo slowly sinks in, the sudden feeling of been filled causing his head to be thrown back.

Hux used the opportunity to press his mouth on his throat, Kylo's Adam's Apple moving as the General sinks his teeth on it. Hux's length is inside him now, and both men take a moment to compose themselves, to feel each other. He whimpers as Hux gives an experimental thrust, Kylo places his hands on Hux´s shoulders as the pace increases.

Kylo fucks Hux's cock, and Hux can't but to look the man in front of him. Messy hair moving at the rhythm of his thrusts, the ragged breathing and the stain of pink on his skin from his arousal. One of his hands makes it to Kylo's cheek. Kylo opens his eyes just in time a thumb enters his mouth, those puffy red lips sucking the tip, and Hux shoves his fingers further.

Kylo pants harder, his cock bouncing between them. His legs hurt on every thrust he forces to make, but he can't help to stop, the pleasure and pain of the moment blend perfectly and its better than anything he had before. Hux removes his fingers from Kylo's mouth, instead, they place themselves on Kylo´s hips, gripping the skin that he is sure it would bruise. He can feel himself closer, and Ren moans above him in compliance.

Hux grabs Ren's hair and kisses him, desperate mouths collapsing, he bites Ren's lip hard, tasting the savor of copper on his own.

“I'm-i'm going to-" Kylo warns him.

Hux wraps his hand around him, and Kylo arches his back on ecstasy. A few more trusts and Kylo is whimpering, long strips of come staining his stomach and the General´s uniform. Ren´s figure shaking on pleasure is enough to take him to the edge and with a final thrust, he comes inside him.

For a few minutes, the only sound in the room is the ragged breaths that gradually became slower. Kylo is the first to move from Hux's chest. Hux tugs himself back into his pants and looks at the mess made into his coat.

Kylo is walking towards the bed and drops himself on it. Hux stands and removes his coat, he fixes his hair the most possible he can. He is about to leave, thinking Ren has already fallen asleep when, halfway on his way, he hears a voice muffled by the sheets.

"Are you leaving already?" Kylo asks.

Hux is taken back by the question.

"We are not lovers, so I don´t see why should I stay"

Kylo turns his head towards him.

"I suppose its true" he says, his voice almost inaudible.

Hux seems, _feels_ he is missing something in this conversation, he clenches the grip on his coat. Kylo is hit on the head by a piece of clothing.

"Here. You already ruined it, so the next time you touch yourself does it with this. And try to be more quiet"

Kylo grabs Hux's coat with both hands, as he sees Hux leave his room without any more word.

When the door closes, Kylo buries his face in both hands and starts to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that ending. It was supposed to be a PWP.  
> Kudos and Comments validate my existence


End file.
